Wonderwall
by yellowsocks
Summary: He can't ignore his feelings, and he can't tell her, and he can't run away to Russia, so what's a guy to do when he loves Lilly Truscott? [loliver oneshotsongfic to Wonderwall by Oasis]


**A/N: It amazes me how I can just sit down and write oneshots in 15 minutes. And sometimes I could sit there for days and never work it out. But this is one of those really quick ones. Uhm okay, so this song makes me really sad. But I love it. And this is what came out while listening to it/ reading the lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana and the lyrics to Wonderwall by Oasis don't belong to me. The End. **

* * *

**Wonderwall**

Lilly Truscott. She makes my heart melt.

No joking, I can't breathe when she's around. I can't form full sentences.

It's absolute insanity.

But what makes it worse is that she doesn't have a clue that I feel this way. She's completely oblivious of it all. So what am I supposed to do?

Ignore these feelings?  
Tell her I'm madly, head over heels in love with her?  
Run away to Russia?

None of these options seem very appealing to me.

I can't ignore the way I feel, because I'd be lying to myself and everyone around me, and I can't do that. I, Oliver Oken, love Lilly. End of story.

But I can't tell her I'm madly, head over heels in love with her because she won't feel the same way. Or she'll think it's a joke.

And I definitely shouldn't run away to Russia because it's cold there. And I quite enjoy the warm California sun. Plus, I can't speak a word of Russian. So I doubt that would work out well.

So no running away, no ignoring the way I feel, and no insane confessions.

I have to do something to get her attention. Something sweet, to show her how much I care without making myself look like a total goof.

I flop back on my bed, sighing heavily. This seems pointless. I flick a button and the radio turns on.

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._

And it hits me, right then and there. I know how to get Lilly's attention. But it might be easier said than done.

**xxx**

I'm sitting at my desk waiting for second period to end, and lunch to begin.

Science is beyond boring, and it doesn't help that Lilly's sitting right beside me. She's just so...beautiful. It's hard to keep my eyes off of her. But I'm trying extra hard today. Everything has to go perfectly.

The bell rings, bringing me back to reality. I leap up, shoving my books in my bag.

As I run out into the hall, I'm so concentrated on getting to my locker as quickly as possible, the huge senior football player standing right in front of me escapes my sight and I slam face first into him, collapsing to the ground.

I hear her voice as she comes up beside me. The senior grunts an apology before walking away.

"Ollie, are you okay?"

Ollie. She's the only one I let call me that. I usually hate it, but coming from her it seems so...different.

I nod slowly as she offers me her hand, helping me up and I can feel the sparks as our hands touch. I wonder if she feels them too.

"Come with me," I whisper.

She raises an eyebrow, but I drag her along anyways.

We stop in front of my locker and I let go of her hand. I pull out my guitar. I don't know how to play much, because Miley only just started teaching me. But I know enough.

"What are you doing, Ollie?" She asks.

"You'll see." And I begin to sing.

_"Today was gonna be the day, but they'll never throw it back to you." _

People turn their heads as they hear me begin to sing, wondering what's going on.

_"By now you should've somehow, realized what you're not to do." _

Lilly tilts her head. She knows the song, but I don't think she recognizes it yet.

_"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now ."_

I watch as she opens her mouth, knowing she has something to say. It's Lilly, she always has something to say. But I continue.

_"And all the roads that lead to you were winding, and all the lights that light the way are blinding ."_

She seems confused, like she doesn't understand why I'm singing to her.

_"There are many things that I would like to say to you, I don't know how ."_

People start to whisper, trying to figure it out themselves.

_"I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me."_

And suddenly I see it in Lilly's eyes. It's clicked in her head, and I smile at her.

_"And after all, you're my wonderwall."_

Everything is silent in the hall as I finish. Everyone is staring at us intently, wondering what's going to happen next because there's obviously something going on.

"Oli-" She says, but I stop her. Suddenly I know I can do it, I can tell her.

"Lilly, I love you. And not just as a friend. You're the only thing I need to get me through the day. You're the girl for me."

**I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me.**

I can feel Lilly looking right into my eyes, and I feel like I'm going to melt into a puddle at her feet. She reaches out to grab my hand. It surprises me at first, but all the nervousness and the fear I had felt before has gone away, and without a care I lean in, kissing her lips gently.

**And after all, you're my wonderwall.**

"I love you too, Ollie." She says as she pulls away, smiling from ear to ear.

And that's all I need to hear.

* * *

**:) So, good or bad? Either way, leave a review. All feedback appreciated.**


End file.
